ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
Kai is the current Elemental Master of Fire and the former leader of the Ninja team, he is the protagonist of seasons Pilot, 4, and 7 (shared) and one of the protagonists of seasons 1, 9, 10 and 11. Kai is Nya's older brother. Kai is full of fire and is one of the strongest of the Ninja. Kai was born in the small town of Ignacia, the son to the blacksmiths, Ray and Maya, one day Kai was introduced to Maya's second child and his younger sister Nya who he instantly got along with. Years later when Kai was around the age of 6-7 and Nya 2-3, the previous evil elemental powerelemental master of Time Krux pretended to be Ray and Maya's friends until one day he turned on them and kidnapped them telling them if they didn't forge his army of Great Devourer eggs weapons and armour he would kill Kai and Nya, causing Kai and his sister Nya to grow up without their parents. Years passed and Kai now ran his parents blacksmith shop one day when the Skulkin army invaded his home took the map to the Golden Weapons and kidnapped his sister Nya he later joined Wu and his three other teammates Cole, Jay and Zane in fighting the Skulkin and their evil leader Lord Garmadon and to rescue his sister Nya After helping defeat Lord Garmadon, Kai helped Cole lead the team until he eventually took charge and helped defeat the Serpentine and Great Devourer. Later he assisted the Green Ninja, Lloyd in defeating the ultimate evil The Overlord and later helped Zane defeat the Nindroids before Watching Zane die. Kai has currently been apart of 13 events in Ninjago's History including one past event The Time War. History [[Season 0: Pilot |'Season 0: Pilot' ]] Way of the Ninja: ' Kai is seen with his sister Nya forging weapons at their blacksmith shop, Four Weapons in the small town of Ignacia, when an old man named Wu approaches him to become a ninja Kai declines and continues forging until a group of skeletons invade his town and take his younger sister Nya. Later the old man named Sensei Wu tells Kai the story of Ninjago's creation before Kai joins Wu and begins training at the Monestary of Spinjitzu to learn the Art of Spinjitzu. '''The Golden Weapons: ' Kai meets his team which consists of the Ninja of Ice: Zane, the Ninja of Lightning: Jay and the leader of the Ninja, Cole the Ninja of Earth, the four of them with Wu enter the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe of Quakes one of the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu used by the The First Spinjitzu Master, Wu and his evil brother Garmadons Father and the creator of Ninjago, they later retrieve the Shruikens of Ice and the Nunchuck's of lightning. '''King of Shadows: Kai is with the Ninja in a jungle near the Fire Temple where the fourth Golden Weapin resides. Kai is woken up by Garmadon's shadow who is pretending to be his sister Nya, he is later luired to the Fire Temple where he saves his sister and gains the Sword of Fire. Weapons of Destiny: ' Kai and the other Ninja use the Dragon guardians of the weapons to drill their way into The Underworld where Wu has gone, Kai and the other Ninja do the Tornado of Creation before regrouping with Wu and watching as Garmadon escapes The Underworld. [[Season 1: Rise of the Snakes|'Season 1: Rise of the Snakes]] Rise of the Snakes: ''' Kai and his team rush to Jamanakai Village and return the stolen sweets that have been stolen by Garmadons son Lloyd, later when Lloyd releases the Serpentine, Kai is one of the Ninja fighting them. '''Home: Kai attacks Lloyd's treehouse before the Hypnobrai burn down the Monastery of Spinjitzu when he and the others get angry with Zane, they later admire him for finding the Destiny's Bounty. Snakebit: '.Kai helps Jay retrieve his parents and find the anti-venom from the Fangpyre staff before attacking Lloyd. '''Never Trust A Snake: ' Kai helps rescue the children of the Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys from Lloyd and Pythor while trying to learn Sensei Wu's lesson, What is the best way to defeat your enemy. 'Can of Worms ' Kai and Jay head into the Toxic Bogs before they are trapped by the Venomari, Kai later helps stop the Serpentine from uniting. 'The Snake King: ' Kai drops Lloyd off at an arcade store before Lloyd is captured by the Serpantine, later he and the other Ninja fight Samurai X in the Snake Pit and he uncovers the Samurai's identity. '''Tick Tock: Kai assits Zane when he is searching through Birchwood Forest he later comforts Zane after finding out he is a nindroid. Once Bitten, Twice Shy: Kai, Cole and Zane search for one of the fangblades while battling Pythor and the rest of the Serpantine, they later watch as Jay finds his True Potential. The Royal Blacksmiths: Kai helps Cole win the Blade Cup by peforming in the talent show, he later battles Pythor and watches as Cole unlocks his True Potential. The Green Ninja: Kai tries to get the third fangblade from the Fire Temple to prove he is The Green Ninja, later he saves Lloyd, unlocks his True Potential and reveals the identity of The Green Ninja. All of Nothing Kai and the other Ninja are caught during a attempt to steal the fangblades, however he later finds a way to escape. Rise of the Great Devourer: Kai invaids the Serpentine Train with the other Ninja and later watches the Great Devourer consume Wu and Pythor. Day of the Great Devourer: Kai leads the Ninja into battle with the Great Devourer, he later watches as Garmadon destroys the Great Devourer. [[Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja|'Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja']] Darkness Shall Rise: Kai rebuilds Ninjago City while trying to find a place to live and train Lloyd, he later gets a day job as a party worker to pay for the Ninja's Heroes Suite. Pirates vs Ninja: Kai fights off the Pirates along with the other Ninja while meeting Dareth. Double Trouble: Kai and his fellow Ninja are trapped by the children of Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys, and must fight evil versions of themselves created by Garmadon's Mega Weapon. Ninja-Ball Run: Kai along with the other Ninja enter the Ninja Ball Run to try and save Dareths Mojo Dojo. Child's Play: Kai along with the other Ninja are turned into kids and must defeat a resurrected Grundel but may risk Lloyd's future. Wrong Place, Wrong Time Kai and the other Ninja travel back to the events of the Pilot to try and stop Garmadon from changing the past. The Stone Army: The Ninja and Kai meet Misako, Lloyd's mum before they learn about the Overlord and the Stone Army, later Kai assists Lloyd in defeating the Giant Stone Warrior. The Day Ninjago Stood Still: ''' Kai and the rest of the Ninja fight off the Stone Army while evacuating the people of Ninjago City. '''The Last Voyage: Kai meets Dr. Julien for the first time and helps Zane defeat the Laviyathen. Island of Darkness: Kai and the Ninja find the Temple of Light and help Lloyd find his true power. The Last Hope Kai helps Misako gain Garmadons, Helmet of Shadows and later helps her return it to the perch, however their mission fails and The Stone Army take Kai's sister Nya. Return of the Overlord: Kai and the other Ninja fight a corrupted Nya, while Lloyd tries to stop his father Garmadon. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master: Kai helps Lloyd up the staircase before pushing him forward so he could fight a coruupted Nya, he later has a speech. [[Season 3: Rebooted|'Season 3: Rebooted']] The Surge: Kai helps the Ninja carry the Borg Statue before they find out it holds Techno Blades and New ninja outfiits, Kai later gains a new air viechle and helps Wu get the Techno Blades out of New Ninjago City. The Art of the Silent Fist: Kai attends Garmadon's lesson before the fight a group of Nindroids. Afterwards the head to Ninjago's power source to turn off all power in Ninjago. Blackout: Kai and the other Ninja help build a jetpack at Jay's parents before they are attacked by Nindroids, Kai faces off against an evil Wu. The Curse of The Golden Master: While Kai and the Ninja are searching for the mysterious white scaled Serpentine theif, they encounter Skales who tells them the Prophecy of the Golden Master before they are attacked by Nindroids to distract them from Saving Lloyd. Enter the Digiverse: Kai and the other three Ninja enter the virtual video Game world known as the Digiverse to destory the Overlord. Codename: Arcturus: Kai uses the X1 Ninja Charger to fight, Pythor and Cryptor and later he finds out the Overlord is alive before being captured by Pythor. Afterwards he is saved by the Ninja and they enter into the atmosphere of space to stop the Nindroids. The Void: Kai and the other Ninja stowaway on the Nindroids spaceship, when they land they begin looking for Golden Weapons which landed far away from Earths atmosphere. The Titanium Ninja: ' Kai helps fight the Golden Master with the Stone Warrior Armour, he later mourns Zane's death. [[Season 4: Tournament of Elements |'Season 4: Tournament of Elements ]] The Invitation: Lloyd finds Kai at Yang's Tavern where he has become the Red Shogun however after a lot of persuading, Kai rejoins the Ninja and travels to Chen's island to compete in the Tournament of Elements. Only One Can Remain: Kai battle's Karlof the master of Metal for a Jadeblade, later he and the other Ninja learn what the Tournament of Elements is really about. Versus: Kai battles Ash, Master of Smoke for a Jadebalde before he has to watch the fight between Jay and Cole. Ninja Roll: ''' Kai assists Lloyd in his battle against Chamille. Kai tells Skylor, Master of Amber and the rest of the Elemental Masters about Chen's power stealing, and they later join into an allience. '''Spy For A Spy: Kai watches as Chen breaks up the alliance, the Ninja are then informed by Nya that there is a spy in their group, Kai and Lloyd later check people's backs for the tatoo of the Anacondrai. Spellbound: Kai groups with Skylor to find his sister Nya on the Island, Kai later finds out Skylor is Chen's daughter however Chen stops his escape. The Forgotten Element: Kai has his powers stolen but Skylor vouches for him and asks her father to spair him, Chen later lures Kai into trusting him by offering to reveal secrets about his parents. The Day of the Dragon: Kai finds Skylor, however they are kidnapped and Skylor's powers are used to turn Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists into Anacondrai. Kai later summons a Elemental Fire Dragon to help him and an Anacondrai Skylor escape. The Greatest Fear of All: The Ninja and the Elemental Masters return to Ninjago on their Dragon, Kai introduces Skylor to the rest of his team. Later Kai heads off to stop a noodle truck however he looses control of his dragon and he finds it is a trap. The Corridor of Elders: Kai helps the Elemental Masters fight the Anacondrai. Kai watches as Garmadon is banished to the Cursed Realm. [[Season 5: Possesion|'Season 5: Possesion']] Winds of Change: Kai teases Lloyd about Lloyd's new Leadership position, Kai becomes agrivated when Morro posesses Lloyd. Ghost Story: After a battle with Morro, Kai and the Ninja learn that Morro is looking for the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master and after reviewing footage of a thief named Ronin who stole the first key to finding the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master, Kai leads the Ninja into Stiix however they end up fighting a ghost. Stiix and Stones: Kai helps negotiate with Ronin and then helps the Ninja with their job in Stiix. The Temple On Haunted Hill: ''' Kai is forced by Sensei Yang to overcome his fear of water, he then helps Zane and Jay with their fears. '''Peek-A-Boo: Kai helps Cole overcome his new ghost body, he also helps the Ninja fight the ghosts, before doing Airjitzu into the heart of the Blind Man's Eye and crossing into the Cloud Kingdom. Kingdom Come: Kai and the Ninja meet Fenwick the master writer of Destiny in Cloud Kingdom, Kai later fights off Morro and gains the Sword of Sanctuary before returning to the Bounty. The Crooked Path: Kai and the Ninja set up traps at Wu's Tea farm in order to prevent Ghost invasions. Kai then helps fight off Ronin who steals the Sword of Sanctuary, however it ends up being a trap. Grave Danger: ''' The Ninja arrive at the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master and after completing all three tests and gaining the Realm Crystal, Kai has to pick whether to keep the Realm Crystal or save Lloyd. '''Cursworld, Part 1: Kai helps Nya with her new Ninja powers, Kai later helps Lloyd get to the Realm Crystal, however Kai watches as Lloyd is sucked into the Preeminent. Curseworld Part 2: Kai and the other Ninja fight off the Preeminent before fleeing Stiix, Kai watches as Lloyd returns to battle Morro and Nya unlocks her True Potential. [[Season 6: Skybound|'Season 6: Skybound']] Infamous: Kai, begins boasting about his new found fame, soon after he is with the other Ninja before they leave Stiix. Puplic Enemy Number One: Kai and the other Ninja meet at the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Later on Kai and Nya group together and try to stay out of the way of the police before they are inprisoned by Ronin. Enkrypted: Kai and the other Ninja arrive at Kryptarium Prison where they try to reason and state their case. Later Kai litsens to Captain Soto's story about Nadakhan the Djinn. Misfortune Rising: Kai and Jay fight off the Sky Pirates until Kai is kidnapped by Nadakhan and is imprisoned in his Sword of Souls Operation Land-Ho: Kai is freed from the Sword of Souls after Jay rescues him. The Way Back: ' Kai helps Jay defeat Nadakhan, however he moruns when Nya dies, Jay turns back time and Kai does not remeber anything about Season 6: Skybound [[Day of the Departed (special)|'Day of the Departed ]] Day of the Departed: Kai and Nya celebrate the life of their parents before the possesed mannequin of Chen attacks them. Kai and Nya defeat Chen and regroup at the Ninjago Museum of History before realising the forgot Cole, they later return to the Temple of Airjitzu. [[Season 7: Hands of Time|'Season 7: Hands of Time']] The Hands of Time: Kai goes with the other Ninja to check out the time displacment at the Monestary, they later arrive and Kai helps 'defeat' Acronix. The Hatching: Kai helps defeat a Vermillion Warrior before finding a collapsed Zane. A Time of Traitors: Kai goes to the Ninjago Museum of History to ask Dr. Saunders about the Vermillion Helmet he found however in the process, Kai finds out Dr. Saunders is Krux who reveals to Kai his parents were traitors. Scavangers: Kai, helps Master Wu with his rapid aging (unknown to him) and later he regroups with the rest of the Ninja after snobbing off Lloyd. They then defeat the Vermillion who are trying to steal metal. A Line in the Sand: Kai helps the Ninja fight the Vermillion at Mega Monster Amusement Park before they head off to the eastern Sea of Sand where the second Slow-Motion Timeblade is. The Attack: Kai studies Ninjago history books until the Vermillion attack the Temple of Airjitzu, Kai and Nya recall memories of when they were little and destroy the Buffmillion. Secrets Discovered: Kai leaves the team to return to his old blacksmith shop and try to find out if his parents were indeed traitors, he later asks Skylor for advice before regrouping with Nya. Pause and Effect: Kai and Nya regroup with the Ninja and are tasked with finding Acronix and Krux, while looking for Acronix and Krux, Kai finds a Blacksmith shop and finds his dad: Ray forging Vermillion Weapons. Kai attacks his father until his mother comes in and tells Kai the truth about their 'betrayal'. Kai and Nya are later told about the location of the fourth Timeblade before Acronix and Krux enter and blackmail them to retrieve it on Wu's life. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea: Kai and Nya create a Fusion Dragon and enter into the Port Town of Homo Mezu which is in the Boiling Sea. They retrieve the Fourth Timeblade only to be tricked and stranded. Later Kai and Nya along with Wu and their Parents return to Acronix and Krux's base where they drop off Ray and Maya and enter the Time Vortex. Lost in Time: Kai and Nya follow Acronix and Krux to the moment when their younger-selves entered the Time Vortex and re-battle the Elemental Alliance. Kai and Nya help until the gain the Reversal Time Blade and reverse Wu's aging after that the follow the Time Twins into the Time Vortex however Wu drops Kai and Nya into the present time. Kai and Nya fall out of the Vortex and cure their father then they dub Lloyd, Master Lloyd. [[Season 8: Sons of Garmadon|'Season 8: Sons of Garmadon']] The Mask of Deception: Kai points out that Lloyd has grown up, he later helps Nya guard the palace. The Jade Princess: Kai helps Nya fight Ultra Violet. Later after the Palace is blown up and Hutchins and Harumi's Adopted parents are killed, Kai assures Harumi that they will find the people responsible for the Palace being blown up. The Oni and The Dragon: Kai comes up with a plan to interrogate Luke Cunningham , a member of the Sons of Garmadon, although Kai stays on the Bounty while Cole and Zane do the interrogating. Snake Jaguar: Kai helped Nya build and give Zane his bike. Dead Man's Squall: Kai reels Zane into the Bounty, later on Jay accidentally stabs Kai with a fork after trying to get his meatball. Kai helped the Ninja fight Samurai X and helped Nya slow down the Bounty's fall. The Quiet One: Kai realises that Wu is the baby and then later finds out Harumi is the Quiet One. Game of Masks: Kai takes charge of the Ninja and tries to stop Harumi, however he is interupted by The Giant Crab. Dread on Arrival: Kai drives his underwater submarine called Kartana V11 to get the Ninja underneath the palace where Harumi plans to ressurect Lord Garmadon. Later Kai helps the Ninja defeat Harumi. True Potential: Kai informs Lloyd on not to face his father, later he watches as Lloyd battles Garmadon. Big Trouble Little Ninjago Kai takes charge of the Ninja and gives up a bit of his power to save Lloyd. Kai later battles Lord Garmadon and his Colossus before the Bounty is destroyed by the Colossus however they escape to the first realm. [[Season 9: Hunted|'Season 9: Hunted']] Firstbourne: ''' Kai is trying to fix the radio system on the Bounty, later Kai is abducted along with Zane and Jay and is introduced to Iron Baron and his Dragon Hunters. '''Iron and Stone: Kai, Jay and Zane are forced to fight an Earth Dragon called Slab in the Dragon Hunters Pit. Radio Free Ninjago: ''' Iron Baron uses Jay, Zane and Kai's Elemental Power to attract Dragon's. '''How to Build a Dragon: Kai helps smuggle In pieces for the mechanical Dragon. Kai later befriends a Wind Dragon and releases all the other Dragon's captured by the Dragon Hunters. The Gilded Path: Kai meets Faith and the Ninja head toward the Golden Dragon Armour. Two Lies, One Truth: Kai fights off the Dragon Hunters and enters Oni Land with the other Ninja The Weakest Link: Kai is taught by Faith how to use a Grapple Gun, later Kai gives Wu a chat about confidence and helps him use a Grapple Gun. Saving Faith: Kai stands by Wu in his attempt to save Faith however he is captured again and used as Dragon bait. Lessons for a Master: ' Kai and the Ninja including Faith head towards the Golden Dragon Armour. After Wu found the Golden Dragon Armour, Kai was able to ride the Fire Dragon back to Ninjago. '''Green Destiny: ' Kai returned with the other Ninja and helped save people then defeated the Colossus. [[Season 10: March of the Oni|'''Season 10: March of the Oni]] The Darkness Comes: ' Kai was teaching Jay to ask Nya to be his Yang, after Kai went to go see the new Monastery Mural before being called into action to defeat the Oni '''Into the Breach: ' Kai was left on the Bounty to evacuate the people of NGTV News. '''The Fall: After Cole's supposed death, Kai tried to go back for him but couldn't, later Nya told Kai he needed to reforge the Golden Weapons. Endings: Kai reforged the Golden Weapons and then used them to fight the Oni. Kai was a participant of the Tornado of Creation. Kai Relationships Nya - sibling and teammate Ray - father and previous Elemental master of Fire Maya - Mother and previous Elemental master of Water Skylor - Love interest and Elemental master of Amber Jay - Close friend and teammate Cole - Close friend and teammate Zane - Close friend and teammate Lloyd - Best friend and team leader Wu - Master and close friend/family Garmadon - former friend and master turned evil again: enemy Misako - Friend Time Twins - Mortal enemies Appearances Kai's Appearance Pre, Season 8 Kai had Spiky brown short hair with black eyebrows which one had a dent in, he also had black eyes. Now from Season 8 onwards to mirror his movie selfs appearance, Kai has much longer spikier reddish-brown hair and now has scars on his face, however the dent in his eyebrow moves from his right eyebrow to his left eyebrow. Kai now has brown eyebrows and above his right eyebrow he has a bandage on. Focus Seasons Currently Kai has the most seasons focused on him being Season 1: Rise of the Snakes - Episodes 10 and 13 Season 4: Tournament of Elements - Episodes 35, 36, 41 and 42 Season 7: Hands of Time - Episodes 67, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74 Season 9: Hunted - Episodes 86 and 91 Season 10: March of the Oni - Episodes 97 and 98 Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu - Episodes 107, 110 , 115, 123 and 128 As well as these five seasons (four of which Kai shares with the other Ninja (two are shared with only one other ninja: Nya and Zane) Kai has also been the focus of the Pilot and the Mini-Movies. Powers and Abilities Fire - '''Kai's Main power is the element of Fire. Kai Inherited his elemental power from his father Ray. Kai is able to produce flames from his hands and fire them like basketballs. He is able to emit hot temperatures that can melt ice and steam water. Prior to this Kai generate his powers from the Sword of Fire and his. Elemental Blade which produce a big fireball when flung. * '''Pyrokinesis - Kai is able to generate fireballs from existing sources or his own fire energy usual used to make a fireball. * 'Fire Immunity '- Being the master of Fire Kai is immune to fire and can traverse through it with no harm. Kai can also produce fireballs on his hands which would cause a non-elemental master of Fire to burn. * '''Fire Shield - '''Kai has been able to temporarily shield himself from attacks with a large shield of Fire. * '''Pyrokinetic Flight - '''Kai is able to use his fire powers as a thruster to temporarily fly as seen in Spellbound. * '''Heat Generation - '''Kai is able to build up heat so he can burn or melt metals, ice and cold foods. Unlocked By True Potential * '''Pyroportation - '''Kai is able to temporarily disappear using fire as an invisible shield as seen in All of Nothing when he surprised Lasha by appearing out of the fire. * '''Flame Body - '''Kai is able to turn his entire body into fire and use it for offence and defence against threats. With Staff of Elements While corrupted by Chens staff, Kai was able to use the following elements, Energy, Lightning, Ice, Earth, Form, Metal, Poison, Gravity, Speed, Nature, Mind, Smoke, Amber, Shadow, Light. Although, Kai didn't use all those powers he had access to them. Notes * Kai's element Fire matches his personality fittingly as he is hot tempered. ** To mirror this Kai is an aqua-phobic meaning he is afraid of his sisters powers * Kai has had the most seasons focuses on him 5 and the mini movies and pilot episodes * Kai considers the Green Ninja, Lloyd to be like a younger brother * Since Zane is a Nindroid, Nya is younger then Kai and Cole can be presumed to be older with Lloyd being younger, that means Kai and Jay must roughly be the same age * Kai hates Technology ** Furthermore he hated Cyrus Borg when they first met ** However Kai enjoyed playing video games in Season 1: Rise of the Snakes. * Kai has a extremely large ego compared to his fellow Ninja * He and Lloyd are the main protagonists of the series although the Ninja are all equal it can be presumed that Kai and Lloyd are the mains because they've had the most season focused on them * He is the only Ninja to have a sibling * Kai and Nya are the third Ninja to have both their parents seen on screen, first being Jay's adoptive parents and then Lloyd's parents * Kai was at one stage the strongest character in Ninjago when he wielded the staff of elements * Kai idolises his father, even though he barley got to know him * Kai's voice actor Vincent Tong also plays Ray, Kai's father * As of Season 9: Hunted, Kai and Skylor are in a relationship * Currently he is the last Ninja to have an ongoing relationship since Harumi truly never loved Lloyd Kai.jpg Af9b8f5209dcaf4a77ed9027314adbf9.jpg 49858347 304118230451956 4613186450967630336 n.jpg 504cda552180fb2bab0166f1da3cd58f.jpg Dswsfs.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-23 at 7.57.08 am.png Legacy Kai 2019.png 49858347_304118230451956_4613186450967630336_n.jpg dcyspae-2fca1ada-d47f-4750-9693-50ef710e2e97.jpg gg.jpg JSSJJS.jpg HoTCGIKai.png j.jpg Kai_S9.jpg Kai_Toe.jpg KaiSOg.png Kai_ZX.png resize.png KaiS10-0.png KaiS11.jpg Imageedit 1 9533318672.png Kai_SoTFS.jpg Gallery Category:Characters